MVOTHT Ch 07
We arrived at Blue Moon without any incidents but that changed almost immediately after we landed. We left the shuttle landing area and were joined by Cateria, Alya, Shea and the golden Merchant who awaited us right there. I hugged Shea and greeted the others. The Golden Merchant pointed at his rank bar." I am officially a Academy Cadet with special permission to continue my education aboard the Tigershark." "I thought you had enough after the first time!" "Captain I never had more fun and excitement in my entire life. Besides if we go to M31 you need me. I've been there once or twice and know a few folks there." Alya also gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek." I have seen my Dad and he is now healthy, important and as dedicated to rebuild Woorld as he was trying to keep me alive. I've been to Sares and are accepted to the PSI Corps school. they said to have a Narth as a teacher would be the best, so naturally I am along again!" Suit now wore a form field generator and no longer needed the robot. "I certainly missed being your protector and companion as well. At least I completed Basic training and like Alya and Golden are allowed to complete my second year aboard the Tigershark." Shea handed me a black data strip." Our tickets, travel arrangements and so forth. Our train leaves in 2 hours, Track dock 42" "Then let's get there. This is a big place and who knows where it is." "I know." Said Narth "Then you need to lead, my hooded friend." "You heard the Narth Supreme my gender bending friend. You will wear one too in a not too distant future." The thick crowds of beings and humans milling around in that enormous Space train terminal suddenly fell silent and everyone was staring at us! I heard a voice from somewhere."That can't be a Y'All you idiot!" It was eerie and strange. Krabbel said."Do you think it is the Garlic, Onion Limburger Pizza I ate, or is it me?" TheOther said." No Krabbel it is me. Even after 500 Years our image is not forgotten and feared." Narth said." This and the combination of us all is the reason. Even a culture as diverse as this has not seen a group like ours." Everyone made way but then a man followed by a floating ball stepped in our way. Suit immediately flowed around me, Har Hi drew and Krabbel drew blasters, Dusty was growing in size and the Nul changed his molecular structure and went into battle mode. Narth said."He is a reporter!" The man swallowed hard and then nodded." Kim Lauchang, Blue Moon News. I would like to ask you a few questions Captain!" "Sorry Mr. Lauchang we are in a hurry to catch a train. Please be so kind and direct all your media requests to Fleet Headquarters. As Officer of the fleet I am not at liberty to give interviews while on duty, Sir." "Just a little statement for our viewers. Is this indeed a Y'All in your group?" "This is a valued member of my crew and again I am not at liberty to discuss crew matters with the media." He did not give up but suddenly his eyes became glassy and then he turned and started to interview a potted plant." "If you could look innocent you would try it now!" Said Har Hi to Narth." Or perhaps start whistling!" "One does whistle in cases like that? I shall acquire this skill then!" We found the correct platform . A long segmented space train was already there and boarding had started. The Platform manager came straight towards us and said." You are the Union Officers traveling to Threshold?" I handed him the appropriate data chip and nodded." Yes we are." "Unit 8 has been reserved for you." The train had so I noticed , twenty-four segments. Ours was easy to find. Again everyone at the platform was staring and stopping watching us. Unit 18 was linked into the different colored other segments. It was Union Fleet white and bore the words: ST - UF Coach-8547 in Fleet fond. Companies and organizations I learned owned their own coaches and could be linked into the train unit. A marine was guarding the door and saluted after he checked my ID and let us in. Inside it was compartmentalized just like a small ship. It even had a tiny Command Officer Ready room, hygiene center and two auto dressers. There was a galley and a Serv-Matic. We barely checked the coach as the Com Terminal beeped; Elfi took the seat behind it and answered. "Captain it is for you." Mc Elligott's image appeared." Welcome back Captain. I will get into your actual mission when you are here. The reason I am calling is a complaint I just received. The head of the Press and Public Relations department has called and told me that he was contacted by the owner of Blue Moon News. He said one of his star reporters was interviewing a rubber tree on prime time seconds after he ran into you guys. Now I just saw the news footage and I recommend your answers. Quite by the book, but since you are now sort of in the open, your group is news. I am sorry but it is so." "I take full responsibility for the incident, Sir." "Well the thing is that, we need to smoothen things out a bit. Even the fleet needs good press once in a while. So they will send a reporter who will be embedded with you guys, till you arrive here. Don't tell them any secrets of course, but be courteous." "What are secrets and what not? I mean he will ask about the Y'All and this matter is as far as I know still Top secret, is it not?" "We discussed this matter very long and we decided we cannot hide him forever and he is a member of the fleet. if he goes on leave he will be exposed as well. We tell the truth in terms as were he was found, drifting on a rock. The Kermac involvement however must remain a secret." "I don't have to take him along on the ship right?" "No, we won't allow that. Now enjoy your trip and get here!" "Aye Sir." I briefed TheOther and then the rest and sure enough the marine guarding the door announced the reporter. He came in and said." That was a rotten trick you did! making me interview that plant!" I said coldly." You got your wish and I have orders to accommodate you. Now let me make something perfectly clear, this is a military operation and you are aboard Fleet property. You are a guest and I expect you to behave that way. If you treat anyone aboard disrespectfully and you wish you would still talk to that tree." "No need to be hostile Captain. I have a job to do and the public has a right to be informed. You be celebrities after I am done with you!" "I was afraid you would say something like that. You heard what I said and I meant every word." A chime sounded and a voice came on:" All passengers please complete boarding, freight loading procedures are to be completed. We are commencing tunnel generation in 10 minutes." The doors lowered shut. There were no windows or viewports of any kind. Neither GalNet nor TransDim communications would work during the trip. The Reporter went straight to The Other." Are you Y'All?" "Yes I am." "Then you know about our war we had 500 years ago, with your kind and the mystery of the origin of your species." "The Captain found me drifting inside a cryogenic unit and I have little knowledge of my time before that. I was a Battle drone and came to be aboard a hatching ship in this Galaxy. Battle Units were not provided with any information at all and all knowledge we received was for and about fighting. I learned more about my kind since I was reanimated than before." "So you are telling, perhaps lying about all this and you do know the truth and you are here to gather intelligence?" I interrupted right there." This is my last and only warning! Ensign TheOther is a valued member of my crew and more than that, he is my personal friend and earned my trust beyond any doubt. He was tested and interrogated by Military Intelligence, tested and interrogated by the PSY Corps and poked and prodded by Xenobiologists. Now he is an Officer in this fleet and also a Citizen. If you insult him or anyone else again, you will find that there are perfectly legal Fleet regulation approved ways of dealing with you!" He more or less ignored me . The Y'All responded." Your hostility towards me might score you points with your viewers. However it is illogical since said war happened 500 years ago, Long before your birth." "Let me phrase this another way, Mr. Y'All. Who do you answer to. I mean who is your highest authority? Certainly not a weak female human officer who just happens to be your superior." "This weak human female bested two of us in hand to hand combat, Mr. Reporter. I would suggest you do listen to her warning. As you might now an Officer of the fleet has the right to challenge an attack to the honor with a duel. "As for your question. As long as I am on duty, the Authority I answer to is clearly regulated by the Chain of Command in our fleet. In private and in spiritual matters I accept no higher authority than Jesus." His answer dropped like a bomb at the Reporter. For several moments he was quiet and simply stared. Then he glanced over to me and back to the Y'All." Is this a coincidence in language and you refer to a Y'All commander or did you indeed mention that old Terran Religion figure?" "I am referring to the Son of God. I gladly tell you about him and it happens I do have my bible along!" "You are joking! You making fun of me!" "I will never make jokes about this!" Narth said." Kim Lauchang . I suggest you find another line of questions. It is extreme unprofessional to make fun about a beings personal believes." Shea crossed her arms. " There is one thing lawyers fear more than anything, Lawyers. it happens that I have a law degree and I will be very happy to sue your station!" He suddenly smiled and held up his arms." We can be civil about that of course." To TheOther I said." Ensign, this is no pleasure cruise, we are all on duty. I want you to write me an essay over why we have General Order 75. You are welcome to use my ready room for that!" "Aye Captain!" " Mao you are to cross train with Muhammad. When we are aboard the ship. I want you to take Helm for a spell and Mr. Muhammad will become more proficient with Tactical systems. Narth and Shea please take our midshipmen and prepare classes. Hans you have the first watch. The rest will find rest now." The reported blinked as the salon room emptied and. He was alone with me." Now what happened?" "Normal fleet routine. Now If you excuse me I have a log book to write." ________________________________________ Category:MORE VOYAGES OF THE TIGERSHARK